


Nightmare

by Strelitzi



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SecretValentine2018, F/M, Nightmare, Wife and Husband
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzi/pseuds/Strelitzi
Summary: "Tenanglah, mimpi buruknya sudah pergi."[Dibuat untuk #SecretValentine2018]





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto dan karakter yang terdapat di dalamnya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Nightmare ditulis oleh Strelitzi. Ide cerita berasal dari salah satu prompt generator yang saya gunakan secara acak untuk menentukan tema besar. Kata Kunci: Nightmare.
> 
> Penulisan cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi dalam menyelesaikan suatu tantangan.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka tantangan #SecretValentine2018

Naruto tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa.

Malam ini Konoha sedang dilanda badai hujan dan angin. Sesekali diiringi petir yang sahut-menyahut mewarnai langit desa tempatnya dibesarkan. Embusan angin tidak berkurang barang sedetik pun. Menimbulkan suara bising ketika melewati celah-celah ventilasi. Lampu gantung antik yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Sesekali suara jendela yang terbanting angin menambah suasana mengerikan yang Naruto alami sekarang.

Tapi hal tersebut bukanlah apa-apa.

Dirinya terkurung di sini sendiri. Di sebuah rumah tua kosong yang tidak lagi terawat. Ukuran rumah yang cukup besar ditambah tidak adanya penerangan sama sekali. Hanya pancaran sinar bulan yang sedikit membantu penglihatannya.

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Berbeda tetapi terasa tidak asing bagi indranya. Tidak mungkinkan ini adalah rumahnya yang baru saja ia dan sang istri tempati sebulan yang lalu?

Naruto ingin keluar sekarang juga. Namun ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk melangkahkan kaki, menapaki jalan masuk yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana awal mula ia bisa berada di ruangan luas ini. Kakinya gemetar. Pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi ketika punggungnya tidak lagi menempel pada tembok.

Telinganya kemudian menangkap suara derit lantai yang berasal dari lantai dua. Diikuti suara rintihan seorang perempuan yang berasal dari sebuah kamar. Rintihan perempuan tersebut seakan meminta tolong dan sedang kesakitan. Sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya.

_Namun siapa?_

Rasa penasaran kemudian mengalahkan rasa takut yang ia alami sekarang. Memberanikan diri untuk memastikan apa yang ada di lantai dua, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga yang mengarah kepada kamar tersebut. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, kakinya serasa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mencari jawaban dari rasa penasarannya. Langkahnya lambat, namun pasti dalam menapaki setiap langkahnya.

Suara derit lantai kayu mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Hanya berteman cahaya bulan yang turut mengintip dari jendela berukuran besar, Naruto dapat menangkap visual dari tangga kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk tersebut.

" _Satu... dua... tiga..."_

Naruto mencoba menghitung anak tangga yang ia naiki demi menghilangkan perasaan tegang yang sedari tadi mengusainya. Juga berusaha untuk menghilangkan derit kayu yang semakin lama semakin mengganggu.

" _Tujuh... delapan... sembilan..."_

Ia kini berada di tengah tangga. Suara rintihan tersebut semakin terdengar. Diselingi dengan isak tangis yang mampu membuat jantung Naruto seakan diremas tangan tak kasat mata. Ia ingin menangis mendengar penderitaan perempuan tersebut.

" _Tiga belas... empat belas... lima belas..."_

Naruto sudah sampai di lantai ke dua. Tempat di mana suara tersebut berasal. Semakin jelas suara yang Naruto dengar, semakin ia mengenal pemilik suara tangisan tersebut. Ia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar lima langkah untuk mencapai pintu tersebut.

" _Delapan belas... sembilan belas... dua puluh..."_

_Rasanya ia terlalu familiar dengan hitungan ini._

Naruto melanjutkan hitungan langkahnya hingga mencapai pintu. Berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila akibat suasana tegang yang dialaminya. Tepat pada hitungan ke dua puluh, ia sudah berada di hadapan pintu dari ruangan asal suara tersebut.

Sedikit ragu, tetapi ia berusaha menepis perasaan itu. Tangannya perlahan meraih kenop pintu. Memutarnya perlahan—walau ia tahu hal itu tidak perlu karena sedari tadi pintu tersebut tidak tertutup rapat—kemudian mendorong kenop tersebut dengan sedikit tenaga. Suara decit engsel pintu berbaur dengan suara rintihan yang sedari tadi menggema semakin memacu adrenalinnya.

Naruto terpaku. Tubuhnya lemas seketika saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan keadaan mengenaskan dari orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya [1]. Tubuh tersebut sudah terlihat tidak bernyawa. Namun masih terdengar suara lirih disertai tangisan yang membuat hati Naruto semakin perih.

" _Anata... Anata..."_

Hanya suara yang entah datang dari mana. Tidak ada gerakan bibir atau pun lirikan mata dari sosok di hadapannya. Namun suara tersebut tidak berhenti menggema dalam kamar tersebut.

" _Anata... Anata..."_

" _Hinata! HINATAAA!"_

Naruto berusaha untuk memanggil nama Hinata, berharap agar mendapatkan balasan dan apa yang sedang ia lihat bukanlah suatu kenyataan. Sayang, ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya walau seberapa keras pun ia berusaha untuk memanggil nama sang terkasih. Suaranya selalu tenggelam dalam suara Hinata yang menggema dalam tempurung kepalanya.

" _Anata..."_

" _Anata..."_

" _Anata..."_

.

" _Anata! Anata!_ Bangun," ucap Hinata sembari menepuk pipi sang suami. Sesekali tangan halusnya mengusap bulir keringat yang keluar dari wajah Naruto.

Pada tepukkan kedua, Naruto berhasil membuka mata dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kentara beserta napas yang terpenggal-penggal. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus, seakan mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada di tempat tersebut hingga matanya menangkap dengan sempurna sosok Hinata yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Anata!_ " Hinata mencoba memastikan fokus Naruto pada dirinya.

Naruto memastikan Hinata yang ada di hadapannya adalah nyata. Tangannya berusaha menggenggam tangan Hinata yang mengelus pipinya lembut. Memastikan kehangantan dari tangan mungil milik sang istri benar adanya. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto.

Hinata berinisiatif untuk membawa kepala sang suami untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Berusaha untuk memberikan dukungan moral melalui pelukan. Naruto langsung membalas pelukan tersebut erat, mencoba untuk membuang perasaan takut akibat mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami. Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah terisak. Ia tidak akan siap menemui perpisahan dalam bentuk apa pun.

Hinata paham, Naruto baru saja melalui mimpi buruk. Tangan Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto yang bergetar akibat menangis, mencoba menenangkan perasaan suaminya kini yang tengah kalut.

"Aku takut," gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar Hinata yang diselingi dengan isakan kecil.

"Tidak usah takut lagi, _anata._ Mimpi buruknya sudah pergi," ucap Hinata sembari mengelus rambut Naruto yang basah akibat keringat.

"Aku takut jika..." Naruto ragu mengatakannya. "Jika mimpi tersebut menjadi nyata," lanjutnya. Ia belum siap menceritakan detail mimpi yang ia alami.

Hinata paham bahwa sang suami belum siap untuk menceritakan mimpi apa yang sampai mengganggunya. Hal ini dapat Hinata rasakan dari nada keraguan yang Naruto ucapkan. Hinata akan menanti Naruto saat ia siap untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Walau Hinata tahu, kebanyakan mimpi buruk yang suaminya alami adalah mengenai kematian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku yakin bahwa mimpi buruk bukanlah menjadi suatu pertanda yang buruk. Apa kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya. Apalagi jika mendengarnya langsung darimu," balas Naruto.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Hinata mengurai pelukannya. Ia kemudian mencoba meraih botol air minum yang selalu tersedia di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto.

Tangan Naruto masih bergetar saat menerima dan meminum air yang terdapat di dalam botol. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengembalikan botol tersebut pada Hinata.

Semenjak kehamilan Hinata, Naruto menjadi lebih sensitif dibandingkan biasanya. Terlalu banyak yang Naruto khawatirkan membuat calon ayah muda tersebut sering terbangun pada malam hari hanya karena mimpi buruk. Terutama menjelang kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Intensitas mimpi buruk yang Naruto alami menjadi lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah membangunkanmu dan si kecil," Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Naruto memilih menumpukan kembali kepalanya pada bahu mungil Hinata. Tidak lupa tangannya pun turut mengelus perut Hinata, tempat di mana sang calon buah hati berlindung. Elusan lembut di kepalanya dari tangan sang istri membuat Naruto semakin nyaman.

"Kalian seharusnya butuh istirahat lebih," Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Hinata dapat menangkap nada bersalah dari suara sang suami.

"Tidak apa, _Anata._ Lagi pula kami sudah beristirahat seharian," Hinata berkata jujur. Naruto yang seharian berada di rumah membuat Hinata hanya melakukan sedikit pekerjaan rumah tangga dan sisanya dilakukan oleh Naruto dan para _bunshin_ -nya atas arahan Hinata.

Padahal Hinata sudah menjelaskan bahwa seorang ibu hamil yang mendekati masa kelahiran anaknya lebih baik banyak melakukan gerakan. Hal ini akan mempermudah proses kelahiran bayi nantinya.

"Tapi, bisakah kita berbaring saja, _Anata?_ Punggungku rasanya sakit karena tidak bersender," Hinata menambahkan. Bukan ingin menyinggung perasaan sang suami, tapi punggungnya benar-benar sakit.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Naruto panik. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian membantu Hinata untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia lupa jika Hinata sering mengalami sakit punggung semenjak kandungannya memasuki triwulan terakhir.

Sebelum Naruto mengikuti Hinata untuk kembali ke tempat tidur, tidak lupa Naruto membetulkan selimut mereka yang sempat terjatuh ke sembarang arah. Menyelimuti Hinata dan dirinya sendiri. Naruto berbaring menyamping, menghadap pada wajah cantik sang istri yang tidur terlentang. Tangan kirinya kembali mengelus perut besar Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia selipkan di bawah kepala Hinata sebagai bantalan. Sesekali memainkan rambut istrinya yang terjangkau oleh tangan.

Hinata melirik ke arah sang suami dan menyadari jika ekspresi sang suami masih terlihat cemas. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mengelus perutnya sedangkan tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjangkau wajah Naruto.

"Tenang, _anata._ Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan selalu menemanimu," Hinata mencoba menenangkan. "Bukankah nanti besok kau harus menemui _Rokudaime-sama?"_

"Um, Hinata...," ucap Naruto ragu. Matanya melirik gelisah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Ya, _anata?"_

"Tolong temani aku ke kamar mandi," Naruto hanya menampilkan wajah memelas. Tampang anak anjing yang sering Hinata lihat ketika Naruto memohon sesuatu.

Hinata hanya menghela napas lelah. Selain menjadi sering bermimpi buruk, kehamilan Hinata juga membuat Naruto menjadi lebih manja pada istrinya. Jika tidak dituruti, tidak jarang Naruto akan _ngambek_ dan tidak mau melakukan apa pun seharian.

_Jadi yang hamil itu Hinata atau suaminya sih?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi SV yang menerima ceritaku, aku minta maaf karena kau sudah menunggu lama untuk hadiah ini. Namun tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang ingin kau dapatkan. Maafkan aku :"""
> 
> Terima kasih juga sudah membaca hingga bagian ini. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.
> 
> Salam
> 
> [Depok, 16 Februari 2018]


End file.
